hero_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the hedgehog
sonic is the main protagonist in the famous videogame of sega called "sonic" he is one of the main characters of his famous game what may have all the days the creators making his game. Sonic classic he in his classic version needs to collect all the rings to be take some goals to beat some robot bosses like evil villains that are located in different worlds that may including too much levels what are some really allies. Mario & sonic at the olympic sports of rio he has the best friends like smoeones:like amy,tails,knuckles,shadow,silver,blaze and more characters with something. Sonic boom Sonic are the wild character in the series and he have a new friend like they're with an type like someones... Sticks the badger is the character that may only has making friendship with sonic. Friends Amy rose amy rose is a pink female hedgehog that may have a red dress with white strip,she have some really big shoes with all boots. She have a hammer with them are fighting with robots. Tails tails is a yellow male fox with a real heroic role with sonic. He uses his tail like a helicopter in some sonic games and he are the sonic's best friend. Knuckles knuckles is a red male echidna with a bigger white gloves type with two white spikes. He are only founding a real revenge to beat dr. eggman with all the best thing. Blaze the cat blaze the cat it's a purple female cat with a purple dress like winter stuff like burning with fire and staying with a chao. Marine the raccoon marine is a orange female raccoon with a green shirt with a little white strip she in the hands are having two yellow clean gloves. and that may having two green shoes. Silver silver is a male white hedgehog with a real power about shooting things with an thing inside. Tikal the echidna tikal the echidna is a female orange echidna with an egyptian suit with a hair tail design. Sticks the badger sticks the badger is a orange badger with an brown strips with an blue eyed type of release and she shoots an boomerang Cream the rabbit cream the rabbit is a cute little female rabbit with an orange dress with the major thing with all things Nicole the holo-lynx nicole the holo-lynx is the new her over here that are a brown female lynx with an purple real suit Honey the cat honey the cat is a main protagonist with a red dress with the head have a realblack hair like a girl. Enemies Dr. eggman dr. eggman is the main antagonist of the game with a real controlation of his robots atah are 999999999 of them and have some evil and malevolous and he are the sonic's arch-enemy. Shadow shadow is the sonics worst rival that are a male hedgehog that are black but the shadows are black. Rouge the bat she's a white female bat we're love jewels that are some evil and malevolous. Jet the hawk jet the hawk is a dark green hawk with a yellow pik and his role are skating in the air. Wave the swallow wave is a purple female swallow with a role like the ekual like her boyfriend (skating) Character description sonic is a blue male hedgehog with two white gloves like a cartoon character,he haves some two red shoes. Category:Headlined Articles Category:Male Category:Videogame heroes Category:Pure good Category:Animals